


DethDays

by LittleMissSadist



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Abuse, Post-Doomstar Requiem, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSadist/pseuds/LittleMissSadist
Summary: After Charles leaves the band needs a new manager but things don't go as they plan





	1. Chapter 1

_Toki walked down the pitch black road. This wasn't right. This wasn't his world. A loud crash in the distance froze his movement._

_"Meow!" The cat cried, jumping out of the darkness._

_"Kitty!" Toki smiled, running over to the cat. "Theres you are, I's been lookings everywhere for you." He said, holding the cat closer to him._

_Suddenly, the cat hissed and slashed their razor like claws across his cheek._

_"Ow!" He cried, dropping the cat._

_The cat growled and ran back into the darkness._

_"Kitty, wait! Come back!" He yelled, running after it._

_He gasped feeling the ground beneath him crack. A gigantic hand appeared from the ground._

_"Nos." Toki mumbled. "This ams not right. This wasn'ts meant to happen."_

_A dark figure approached from under the cracked floor, towering over him. Thick wavy hair fell in front of its face. One red eye shining down on Toki while its other was a ghostly fog._

_"No!" He cried, falling the ground. "No you can't be-"_

_The creature grew taller and growled as one of its thick wavy locks shot down and wrapped around Toki's waist._

_"No! No put me down!" He yelled. "Magnus please! What did I ever do to you?" He sobbed. "I thoughts we were friends. What did I dos wrong?"_

_**"You're mine!"** His dark voice hissed, slowly bringing Toki toward his wide open mouth._

**

"NO!!" Toki yelled, shooting up from his bed.

Tears fell from his sparkling blue eyes, he grabbed onto his Deddybear and held it close to his sweating chest.

His bedroom door swung open, causing him to almost jump out of his bed.

"My lord, are you alright?" The Klokateer asked.

"Y- yes. No. Yes!" He panicked. "Just get me a vodka. And a cola. And sushi and... Justs gets the fuck out of here. And if you tells anyone I'll fuckings kill you!"

"Understood my lord." He said, leaving the room.

"Oh no, nots again." Toki mumbled.

**

"So I's hears we ams gettings a new manager." Skwisgaar said. "Hows did thats happen?"

"Well last time without Charles we nearly fucked ourselves over really bad, so we needed some help." Nathan said. "So anyway Abigail said we should get someone and -"

"Oh here we go." Murderface grumbled.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, nothing just... go about your business."

"No seriously, tell me."

"It's just... ever since you and Abigail became an item she's... urrr... controlling you."

"No she's not!" Nathan growled.

"Dood, you're doing everything she says." Pickles said. "She tells you move over on the couch, you do it. She says it's bed time and you go. And last night I even heard her tell you to get her a glass of water. Fuck, like what's wrong with the Klokateers getting her a water, huh?"

"So I do stuff for her, she does stuff for me too?"

"Oh yeah like what?" Murderface asked.

"She... urrr well she.... urrr...."

**

Toki picked up his spoon placed into his bowl of cereal. His hands shook violently as he attempted to pull it back out again but the sound of the door opening made him instantly drop it.

"Morning." Abigail said, walking into the kitchen.

"Ahh! I- I means m- m- mornings." Toki stuttered.

"I heard you screaming again last night. Another nightmare?" She asked, sitting next to him at the table.

"Urr wells... Yes." He admitted.

"Magnus related?"

"DON'TS FUCKING SAYS HIS NAMES!" Toki yelled, slamming his fists down on the table.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry, I should have known not to say anything."

"Nos. I'm sorrys." He mumbled. "It's just... what if he comes back?"

"Toki, he's dead. He can't come back."

"Ams you sure?" He asked. "We thoughts Charles was dead but then he cames back... Charles.. Oh... Charles!" Fresh tears fell from his pale eyes, his head fell into his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh Toki, no don't cry." Abigail said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's alls my fault." He whimpered. "If only I hads listened, then he wouldn'ts have left."

"No Toki, don't think like that."

"But it's alls my fault. Peoples tried to warn me to stay away from Magnus but I... I didn'ts listen."

"Mag - he manipulated you Toki. He made you feel loved and wanted when it was his plan to hurt you and the band the whole time."

"But if that's the case then whys didn't he let me die at Rock-a-Roonie camp? Why saves me?"

"So that he could trick you and hurt you himself." She explained. "But don't blame yourself for Charles leaving. It was his choice."

"But he mades the choice because I got kidnaps."

"Well-"

Before Abigail could finish her sentence the doors to the kitchen open.

"Forgive me Sire, but your new manager is here." The Klokateer informed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urr... well... urr..." Nathan mumbled.

"Damn, it was funny about thirty minutes ago, but this is just sad." Pickles said.

"Ja, can'ts thinks of one thing she does for him." Skwisgaar said.

"She has a wonderful personality." Nathan finally said. "And nice tits... that she lets me touch."

"Wow. That is really sad." Pickles said.

The door to the meeting room shot open. The sound of heels hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

"Good morning, boys." The tall curvy blonde woman smiled. "My name is Jessica Sky, and I am your new manager."

"Oh yesh, eye candy. We got eye candy." Murderface grinned, staring at her large breasts almost popping out of her tight black dress.

"Oh dear, we appear to be one short. I was told there was five band members."

"Oh yeah, that'll be Toki." Nathan said. "He's errr not.... well himself you know?"

"No, I do not know." She frowned.

"Forgive our missing band member but not everyone takes things as seriously as me." Murderface said.

"Ummm okay." She mumbled.

"Yeah well unlike some people, I'm always on time and I never miss a meeting."

"Anyway, it has been noted that it's been half a year since you last played a show and even longer since an album was made. It appears the public are getting restless and the label is demanding a new album being finished by no later than the end of the month."

"End of the month?!" Nathan yelled. "But that's like... less than a week away."

"Exactly." Jessica said. "It appears you've all been... somewhat distracted... so I suggest you boys get into the recording studio and get working."

"But the heads lable ams dead." Skwisgaar said. "No ones tolds us there was a replackment." 

"I am the _replackment_!" Jessica growled, imitating his accent.

"Ams yous mocking my voice?" He frowned.

"I am your manager and owner of Crystal Mountain Records. And if there is no new album by the end of week, I can cut you all off."

"But our rhythm guitarist is going through a rough patch right now, which is putting on a lot of pressure on all of us." Nathan said.

"Leave him to me." She smirked. "You lot get in the recording studio now. No more distractions. Or else." She snapped, leaving the room.

"Dood, I think she just threatened us." Pickles said.

"Yeah that sounded like a threat to me." Nathan agreed.

**

"Gentleman, it appears Dethklok has got a new manager." Senator Stampingston announced. "General Crozier?"

"Ever since their previous manager, Charles Offdensen disappeared he seems to have vanished off our radar. There is no sign of him anywhere." He said. "This has left Dethklok vulnerable and could quiet possibly ruin them."

"We now go to our Dethklok management expert, Professor Dingelzienenkopht. Professor Dingelzienenkopht?"

"As you can see Dethklok's new manager is no sweetheart." A small chubby man said. "She has been known to end over fifteen death metal bands all over the world. Their music was never heard from again and their bodies were never found."

"If she remains Dethklok's manager she could destroy them once and for all." Vater Oorlaag said.

"She must be the one we've been waiting for." General Crozier said. "I say we allow her to end them."

"Don't wish death upon them so soon, General." Dingelzeienenkopht snapped. "If she succeeds all will be in ruin. The fans are growing restless as the days go by, if all of sudden Dethklok are to 'disappear' like the other bands, the world will turn to chaos."

"Dear God! Everyone will be massacred." Stampingston said.

"Our traitor is still amongst Dethklok." Mr. Salacia growled. "It is almost time for him to play his part but for now, we will let this female have her fun with them."

**

Toki sat at his desk carefully adding a bit of red paint to his model rocket. A small smile crept on his face as he finally finished painting the wings.

"That's a very nice rocket you have there."

Toki gasped and jumped out his chair, staring at the young woman standing in his door way.

"Um... thanks." He mumbled.

"May I see it?" She asked, picking it up.

"Caresfulls! The ends mays still be wet."

"I must say you've done an excellent job with this. And it'll look great with the rest of your collection." She said, looking around his room.

Toki remained silent, still staring at the stranger.

"Where are my manners? My name is Jessica, I am your new manager." She smiled, walking over to him.

"Oh um... nice to meets you."

"I noticed you weren't in the meeting earlier. I did send one your... cocketeers or whatever you call them to fetch you and yet... you still didn't show. Instead I find you here... playing with toys."

"I'm sorrys but-"

"I don't care much for sloppiness." Jessica interrupted. "In fact it's one of the things I don't tolerate."

"Wells... It won'ts happen again."

"I should hope not. I will not let allow this behavior to continue. You are needed in the recording studio right now."

"Okay, but cans I at least finish my rocket first? I just needs to give it one last paint."

"Hum..." An wicked smirk spread across her face as she threw the rocket on the floor and stomped her stiletto heel on top of it.

Toki's jaw dropped, his pale eyes sparkled as tears threatened to pour down his cheeks.

"Does that answer your question?" Jessica asked.

"Y- y- you- you brokes my rocket?" He sobbed.

"I'll break a lot more than that if you don't get into that recording studio." She growled.

"You brokes my rocket." He whimpered.

"Don't make tell you again!" She yelled, whacking her hand across his cheek.

Toki fell down onto his bed and placed his hand on the burning red mark on his face. He let out a small cry and dived off the bed, running out of the room.

**

"I know we only just met her, but I really hate our new manager." Nathan said. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Charles. He was the best damn thing that ever happened to us and we treated him like shit. I want him back."

"Remember when he died and came back? That was awesome." Pickles said.

"Ja, and he evens beats the shit out that metal masked guy when he trieds to kill me and Toki. That was so cool."

"He was always there for us." Nathan said. "We will never have another manager like him."

"Yeah, he was the coolest robot butler ever." Murderface said.

The doors opened wide as Toki ran inside the recording studio still covering his cheek.

"Hey guys I gots good idea, lets get this new album done." He said, running over to his guitar.

He quickly started hitting any note but his shaking hands wasn't helping him.

"Toki what the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan asked. "Dude stop playing!"

Toki stood staring at the wall, avoiding all contact with the band.

"Toki look at me."

"No it's fine, I cans play like this." He said quickly.

"Dammit Toki!" Nathan shouted, grabbing onto his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

The band gasped seeing the red mark on his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Nathan asked.

"N-n-nothings. I... walked into a door." He mumbled.

"It was her wasn't it?"

"Wh- what no?" He lied.

"Did. She. Hit. You?" Nathan growled.

Toki looked down at the floor and nodded.

"She brokes my rocket. And saids she will breaks more if we didn'ts start recording."

"That's it, we're not taking this." Nathan said. "I will not stand here and let that bitch control our lives."  
  
"What bitch?"

Nathan turned around seeing Jessica standing by the door with her arms folded.

"Well nice to see you're all here, but I'm not hearing a new song being played."

"Fuck you, we don't take orders from you!" Nathan yelled.

"Actually I think you'll find you do." She smirked. "You see I can end you all right here, right now. But since the economy relies so much on your work, I'm forced to give you time to make another album."

"You can'ts end us. We ams the biggest band in the wholes world!" Skwisgaar shouted.

"I can do whatever I please. My name is on that contract you all stupidly signed when you were drunk." She smiled.

"You're fucking crazy." Nathan said.

"Hum, we'll see about that. Now get to work." She growled, leaving the recording studio.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's gotta be the shittiest recording session ever." Nathan mumbled, slouching on the couch.

"Dood, we got no material. How can we play if we don't know what to play?" Pickles asked. "Fack, I need booze." He said, leaving the living room.

"We gots nothings. That bitch is goings to kill us." Toki said.

"If that bitch lays another hand on you I'll fucking kill her!" Nathan growled.

**

Pickles walked inside his bedroom and looked under his bed.

"Huh, what the fack!" He shouted, jumping up off the floor.

"Looking for something?" Jessica asked.

"YOU BITCH!! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He yelled.

"Where are what sweetie?" She asked innocently.

"MY BOOZE!"

"Sorry darling, but according to the contract YOU signed, you renounced all alcoholic beverages and sluts until the new record is released. It's all in this contract." She smiled, pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is bullshit! I was clearly drunk when I signed this."

"Doesn't matter, it's still your signature."

"I need booze bitch!" Pickles shouted, screwing up the contract and throwing it on the floor. "I have never once played a show or made a record sober. NEVER!!"

"Then you will either leave the band or never make another album which will mean the end of Dethklok. Meaning, you will have no money, no home and from what I gather no family."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well from what I've heard, your parents don't care for you and your brother certainly won't provide for you. Which means you'll have no where to go. You won't belong anywhere. Except maybe... a garbage can." She smirked.

_"Get out of here, you belong in a garbage can." Pickles' farther grumbled._

"That does it! I've had enough of you!" He yelled, running over to her.

Jessica sighed and clicked her fingers. Suddenly, two muscular Klokateers grabbed onto Pickles before he could hit her.

"What tha fack! Get off me!" He struggled.

"Please escort Pickles out of my sight. I believe he needs some quiet time."

"Understood." One of the Klokatters nodded, as they dragged him away.

"Get off me!" Pickles yelled. "That's an order let me go!"

"It's useless honey, they no longer serve you. They only obey me." Jessica smirked.

"You fucking bitch you can't do this!"

"Well I just did." She smiled, walking out of the sleeping area.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles sighed as he stared at the painting on the wall. "This isn't right." He mumbled. "It's not right at all."

"Ishnifus knew your fate." The elderly priest said. "That is why you were brought here. He saw your life. Your past and your future."

"But... nothing you said makes any sense. These past six months... it's not who I am."

"How can you be sure of who you are when you don't even know yourself?" The priest asked. "You don't remember do you?"

"What exactly am I suppose to remember?" Charles snapped. "What you have told me is a life I never had!"

"False memories plague your mind. To shield you from the truth. To shield you from your farther."

"That monster is not my farther!" He yelled. "My father was a good man, I know that much."

"How? He abandoned you at that boarding school when you were just a child. You never saw him since."

"He held me in his arms and said he'll be back."

"You trusted a lie." The priest said. "That is why you were brought here. You were meant to find out the truth. And now you know what you have to do."

"No." Charles growled.

"It is the only way to fulfill the prophesy. Dethklok are in danger, I know you feel it inside you. Even though you left them behind you still care very much for them. Why?"

"After all these years I've known them do you really expect me to just not care anymore?"

"Perhaps you feel what any normal man would right now. Or maybe it's a little more than that."

"You have no idea what you're talking about you crazy old man." He spat, walking towards the exit of the room.

"Maybe it's because each member of Dethklok reminds you in some way of your son."

Charles froze, he felt as if his heart had all of sudden stopped beating.

"H- how can you-"

"We know a lot more about you than you think."

"NO!" He yelled. "No one knows about him. NO ONE!!"

"He was strong like Nathan. A talented guitarist like Skwisgaar. Tough like William but also innocent like Toki. But he had drinking problems like Pickles. You blame yourself for losing your son, but yet you don't know why."

"I know why." Charles hissed. "It was MY FAULT! I wasn't there for him. I abandoned him like my farther abandoned me!"

"And that is why you must go back to them." The priest explained. "You feel protecting Dethklok makes up for losing your son. But yet you refuse to go back."

"How can I go back?" Charles mumbled. "What happened to Toki... that was my fault too."

"No!" The priest snapped, walking over to him. "What happened to Toki, happened because it needed to happen. Don't you see? If it wasn't for that you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't know the truth about your life."

"How can I go back and face them after leaving them?"

"They need you. They will always need you. And you need them."

**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Nathan yelled, kicking open the office door.

"Where's who sweetie?" Jessica asked.

"Abigail! Where the fuck is she? She wasn't at the recording and she's not in my bed waiting for me like she always is!"

"Oh, you mean the cute producer you're having a fake relationship with? I sent her away on a little vacation."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Nathan growled.

"I know how men like you work." Jessica said, walking over to him. "You'd fuck anyone just because they'd let you. I've seen all the types of sluts you've been with in the past. I find it sickening."

"I don't screw sluts when I'm in a relationship. When I have a girlfriend it's the real thing! I want Abigail back right now."

Suddenly, two Klokateers grabbed onto his strong arms and held them behind his back.

"What the fuck is going on? Let go of me!"

"I made a very simple request." Jessica said. "That album still isn't done, is it?"

"We still have a couple of days left." Nathan replied.

"Without a drummer?"

"Wh- what?"

"Put him with the other one boys." Jessica ordered.

"You can't do this you fucking bitch!" He yelled, as he was being dragged out of the room. "First you try to control us. You take everything away from us. And now you've turned our own servants against us! You won't get away with this!"

"Er huh, whatever." She sighed, shutting the office door.

"Get your hands off me this instance!" Nathan yelled, struggling against their tough grip.

Toki gasped seeing Nathan being dragged away.

"Oh no." He whispered, quickly hiding behind the wall.

**

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" Murderface shouted. "There's no booze, the TV doesn't work and every time I tell a Klokateer to do something he just ignores me and walks away."

"Jah, ands none of my sluts and gmilfs has showed up. Dis ams very strange." Skwisgaar said.

"Guys we gots to leaves here now. We gots to get helps." Toki shouted, running into the living room.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Murderface asked.

"The means manager lady tooks away Nathan and Pickle. We'll bes next!" He panicked. "We gots to get someones to stop her!"

"Okay Toki, calm down. Let me handle this." Murderface said. "Unlike you I know how to handle women."

"Pfft HA!" Skwisgaar laughed.

"Uh, what was that Skwisgaar?"

"Oh nothings, just gots a flies in my throat." He sniggered.

Murderface grumbled to himself as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Murderface walked towards the office and slowly opened the door. "Uh hello?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Ah I was wondering when you were going to show." Jessica smiled. "And what can I do for you?"

"There's something I need to tell you. You see..."

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's the Scandinavians! They're plotting against you, I'm on your side completely. I tried to make them work but they won't! I work so hard and they don't even pull their weight around here!"

"Goddamns Moiderface!" Toki hissed, running away from the outside of the office.

He ran all the way the living not stopping to take a breath.

"Hows did its go? Dids he fails?" Skwisgaar laughed.

"Worse. He tolds her we ams plottings against her. She'll be comings after us next!"

"Damns it, I shoulds have gones." Skwisgaar grumbled.

"What?" Toki asked.

"Come ons, we has to go." He said, grabbing Toki by the arm and running out of the room.

**

"So we're cool right?" Murderface asked. "I mean you got nothing against me right?"

"Of course not, it's just... my way with people I guess." Jessica shrugged. "You!" She shouted, pointing at one of the Klokateers. "Take Mr Murderface downstairs, I believe he's earned his reward."

"A reward?" He grinned. "About fucking time I got some respect around here." He said, following the Klokateer.

"You two, find me the two morons who can't speak English properly."

"Yes Mistress." The two Klokateers nodded.

"This madness ends tonight." She growled.

**

"Comes on Toki, hurrys up." Skwisgaar hissed. "What the hells ams you playing at?"

"I gots to makes sure I gots everything." Toki said, dragging his large suitcase into the room.

"We ams gettings help, nots moving house!" He shouted.

"There they are! Get them!" One of the Klokateers yelled.

"Oh nos! Wes been caught." Toki cried, seeing the two Klokatters running towards them.

"Run!" Skwisgaar shouted.

But before Toki could take another step the first Klokateer grabbed onto him from behind.

"Ah no!" He shouted.

"Toki!" Skwisgaar yelled.

The second Klokateer grabbed onto the blonde guitarist and held him in a tight arm lock.

"Gets off me!"

"I wills nots be a prisoner again!" Toki growled, biting down into the masked man's arm.

The Klokateer cried out and released his grasp on the young guitarist. Toki turned to face him and punched him in the face, making him fall the floor.

"I'll kills you!" He screamed, slamming his boot down onto his face.

The sound of the brainwashed man's skull cracking echoed. Toki grunted, continuing to smash his boot down on his already bloody face.

Skwisgaar growled and used all of his strength to release himself from the arm lock, he used his free hand punch the Klokateer in the stomach, instantly making him hit the floor.

"Uh Toki..." Skwisgaar said.

"Die. Fuckings die!" Toki screamed, stamping on the smashed up face one last time.

He took in a few long deep breaths.

"He... he ams dead." Toki whispered. "I... I kills him." He cried. "Oh Gods, I kills him."

"It's okay Toki." Skwisgaar said, placing his hand on Toki's shoulder. "Comes on, we needs to get help."

Toki nodded, and started to follow Skwisgaar towards the front door.

The second Klokateer groaned and slowly sat up from the floor. He looked over at his dead co worker and then turned his attention to the two guitarists. He growled and pulled out a small gun.

"Come on Toki, keep up." Skwisgaar snapped.

"You murderer!" The Klokateer shouted, jumping up off the floor and pulling the trigger on his gun.

"Toki!" Skwisgaar shouted.

Toki gasped feeling a sharp pain hitting him in his neck. His shaking hands reached up and pulled out the thin needle from his skin.

"T- Toki?" Skwisgaar stuttered.

Toki felt his entire body become numb, he tried to open his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He breathed out and fell the floor.

"No! Whats dids you do?"

The Klokateer remained silent and shot Skwisgaar in the neck. The strong liquid from the needle instantly made him fall unconscious.  
"Took you idiots long enough." Jessica snapped, walking into the room.

"Forgive me Mistress, but they killed 329."

"I don't give a shit about 329 you moron!" She shouted. "I gave you a job. Now get these two assholes downstairs so we can finish this."


	6. Chapter 6

_Toki opened his eyes and looked around the dark dungeon. He tried to stand up but was instantly pulled back down again from the chain wrapped around his neck._

_"Toki." A dark voice hissed._

_He gasped and looked up at the tall shadow standing in front of him._

_"N- no. P-p-please... no mores please!" Toki cried._

_The shadow chuckled and walked over to him. Toki tried to move back against the wall but was held back by the short chain._

_"Magnus please! Don'ts do this!" Toki sobbed._

_"It'll all be over soon, Toki." He whispered, kneeling down beside him. He pulled out his sharp knife and stroked the blade across Toki's cheek. "It's a better life. No pain. No suffering. Your pretty producer friend will tell you that." He grinned, looking over at Abigail's decapitated corpse._

_"No." Toki gasped, seeing her body laying in a pool of her own blood._

_He looked up at the ceiling seeing her head mounted on a spike._

_"NO!! You murderer!" Toki yelled._

_Magnus grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head back._

_"Shussh. It's almost over." He whispered, placing the blade against his throat._

"NO!!" Toki screamed. "NO PLEASE NO!!"

"Toki, jeez calm down!" Pickles said. "Ow, stop kicking me!"

Toki's eyes shot wide open hearing the familiar voice. He looked around seeing his was tied back to back with the rest of the band.

"Wh- where are we?" He asked, looking up at the long piece of rope attached to the ceiling.

"Whatever you do, don't look down." Nathan said.

"Huh why?" He asked, looking down at the large barrel of clear liquid beneath them. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed, struggling against the tight ropes.

"He looks downs didn'ts he?" Skwisgaar asked.

"What the fucks is that?!" Toki asked.

"You are fifty foot above a ten foot pool of sulfuric acid. It'll melt the skin right off your bones the moment you fall into it. So please Toki, keep struggling, it'll only weaken the ropes and kill you quicker." Jessica smiled.

"Why are you doing this to us you crazy bitch?!" Nathan yelled. "Did someone hire you to kill us?"

"Nope. I just enjoy watching people suffer." She smirked.

"We woulds have beens out of here by nows if Moiderface hadn't tolds on us." Skwisgaar growled.

"Hey! She stabbed me in the back too!" Murderface shouted. "I was told I was getting a present and then I get tied up with you assholes."

"Seriously, you ratted on them?" Nathan asked.

"You would have done the same if you were me." He said.

"Urr no, I wouldn't. I'm not a selfish dickweed like you."

"Please don'ts kills us. We'll do anything!" Toki cried.

"Yeah, we'll finish that record for you." Pickles said.

"Yeah, you can't kill us if we do what you want." Murderface said.

"You can'ts kills me I stills got two billion, nine hundred and eighty nine thouskands womens I stills not slept with yet."

"Seriously Skwisgaar?" Nathan asked.

"Well it's been fun hanging with you boys but unfortunately you're time is up." Jessica smirked, grabbing on the lever on the wall.

"Please, we does whatevers you want!" Toki shouted.

"Humm, okay well I really want you to die." She shrugged. "Think you can manage that?"

"You fucking bitch, you won't get away with this." Nathan growled.

"Yeah yeah." She sighed, pulling down the lever.

The boys looked up seeing the lights brightening up the underground lab.

"Well... death by acid, that's pretty brutal." Nathan said. "I mean think about it, our skin is going to be melted off our bones and then our bones will be dissolved. That's a really metal way to go."

"But I likes my skins on my bones." Toki mumbled.

"I thought we had something special Jessica." Murderface said. "I was even going to get a tattoo with your name on it."

"You really are the saddest mother fucker I've ever met." Jessica snapped. "How can people all over the world look up to you guys? I've only known you for a day and I couldn't even stand the sight of you the moment we met. How did your old manager cope?"

"Easy. He wasn't a total fucking piece of shit like you." Nathan spat.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy watching you burn." She smirked, hitting the large red button on the wall next to the lever.

The band screamed as the ropes quickly lowered down towards the pool of acid.

"We're gonna die!" Murderface cried.

"Gentleman, it's been a honor being in a band with you." Pickles said.

"I don'ts wants to dies like this!" Skwisgaar shouted.

"I'm stills a virgin!" Toki cried.

"WHAT?!" The band yelled.

Suddenly, the power in the room cut out. The band gasped seeing they were dangling just a few foot above the acid.

"Phew, well that was close." Pickles said.

"Dude, you're still a virgin?" Nathan asked. "How the fuck is that even possible?"

"How the fucks ams we stills alive?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Power cut?" Murderface shrugged.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing?" Jessica asked, pressing the buttons on the control panel.

The sound of footsteps coming up behind her made her freeze. She quickly turned to face the hooded intruder, receiving a forceful punch to the face. She grunted and fell to the floor.

"That's my bread and butter you're fucking with bitch!" Charles hissed, pulling down his hood.

He turned towards the Klokateer standing behind him.

"Get her out of my sight. I'll deal with her later."

"Yes sire." He nodded, dragging Jessica's unconscious body out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The lid to the acid pool slowly closed shut and the rope attached from the ceiling was cut free. The band yelled out as they fell to the floor.

"Ah, what the hell was that?" Pickles asked.

"My lords, are you alright?" A Klokateer asked, running over to them and cutting them free.

"Try having Murderface land on top of you then you'll know!" Nathan snapped, pushing the ropes off his wrists.

"Well it's nice to know not all of you people lost your minds over that bitch." Murderface said.

"It wasn't their fault. She brainwashed all of them."

The band gasped and turned towards the familiar man walking over to them.

"CHARLES!!" Toki yelled, running over to him and wrapping his arms around him. "I misses you so much."

"I... urr..." Charles stood still, almost in shock. He eventually smiled and pulled the young guitarist closer to him. "I missed you too, Toki."

"You're back!" Pickles shouted, running over to hug his ex-manager.

"Oh what the Hells?" Skwisgaar shrugged.

"Wait for me." Murderface said, running with Skwisgaar to join the others.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Charles smiled, holding on to them.

"YOU!" Nathan growled.

Charles stopped smiling and looked up at Nathan.

"You abandoned us. We needed you. Toki needed you. And YOU gave up on us."

"You know the reasons why I left." Charles said. "I couldn't protect you."

"But yous back now." Toki said. "You saves our lives. This means yous can comes back and bes our manager again." He smiled.

"Urr... no Toki. I can't stay. I-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Nathan shouted. "We just spent six months without you. Then we had to put up with that blond bitch. She took everything away from us, she brainwashed the Klokateers to suit her needs only, she even hit Toki and then tried to kill us using acid. Without you being here we nearly died. We need you."

"Nathan, I-"

"We. Need. You." Nathan said, walking over to him. "Don't make me say it again." He said, wrapping his strong arms around him. "I fucking missed you so much. Don't you ever make me feel like that again."

"You boys need to get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yous nots leavings us again?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I'll stay for tonight but that's all." Charles said. "I have... some stuff I have to take care of."

**  
Vatar Orlaag walked down the dull narrow hallway. He made his way up the the large metal door and placed his hand on the silver pad. The light turned green, instantly opening the door.

"It appears Offdensen has returned, Master." He hissed, walking into the room. "Just as you predicted, he will always be there for his beloved Dethklok."

"He knows when they are in danger." Salacia said, remaining seated on his throne. "He knows he cannot let them get harmed."

"Now we can continue with our plan."

"Yes, the weapon is almost complete. Soon, it will be time to awaken him." He said, standing from his throne and walking towards an large ice coffin.

"Offdensen will not be able to protect Dethklok for much longer."

"He doesn't know it yet, but he will be the end of them." Salacia said. "He will either join us and kill Dethklok, or he will watch as I crush them."

**  
Charles did one final scan of Mordhaus, the Klokateers were all re-brainwashed. Loud music was heard coming out of Nathan's room ever since Abigail got back. Moans from both old and young women could be heard from a mile away from Skwisgaar's room. Murderface was passed out in front of the TV surrounded by pizza, Doritos and various other junk food and booze.

He walked into Pickles's bedroom, finding him passed out on his bed holding onto a bottle of beer and surrounded by over a dozen of other bottles. Charles smiled and walked over to him, pulling the almost empty beer bottle of his hand.

Pickles let out a low moan, hitting his hand on the bed. Charles quickly put the bottle back in the drummer's hand, who smiled and sucked on the top of the bottle.

"Well, everything seems to be in order here." Charles said, leaving the room.

Finally, he made it towards Toki's room and looked inside.

Charles smiled seeing Toki fast asleep in bed, holding onto Deddybear and his rocket that had been fixed.

"You know this is the first time he's slept silently since we got him back." Nathan said, standing behind Charles. "He was always afraid Magnus would come back, somehow he believes he's still alive."

"I hate that this happened to him." Charles said. "I should have done something. I should have gone to find Toki first, then maybe none of this would have happened."

"He needs you." Nathan said. 

"I can't stay, Nathan." He sighed. "As much as I'd loved to, I... I just can't."

"Why not? You saved our lives. We need you back, Charles. We can't survive without you."

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about moving back in with us?"

"I'll stay for tonight, but tomorrow I have to go." He mumbled, leaving the room.

"You gonna abandon us again?" Nathan growled. "After all we've been through?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I tried posting a while ago but clearly it didn't work

"No! Get off me!" Jessica shouted, as she was dragged across the ground by two Klokateers. Her wrists were tide behind her back and ankles were tied together. "You can't do this to me!" She cried.

"Is the rocket fully prepared?" Charles asked.

"Yes Master." One of the Klokateers answered, holding onto a silver control pad.

"Don't call me that. I am no longer your master."

"Yes Mas-" The Klokateer paused and remained silent.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Jessica screamed, as she was pushed into black rocket.

The Klokateers closed the door, locking it automatically. The blonde's screams and cries were muffled through the thick metal.

"Fire!" Charles shouted.

The Klokateer obeyed and pressed the red button on his control pad, sending the rocket shooting up into the sky.

Charles removed his glasses and replaced them with a pair of black tinted glasses. He looked up into the sky, watching as the rocket entered the sun.

"No one fucks with my boys." He smirked.

**

Charles laid down on his bed and sighed, it had been a long night. So much was going through his head, he couldn't explain his absence to the boys. They wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"You have doubts."

Charles gasped and shot up from his bed. He turned towards his door seeing the elderly priest.

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?"

"You should know by now the impossible is very possible with us." He smiled. "I know what your heart truly desires. You care for Dethklok and that's good, but you can't forget your other duties."

"I haven't forgotten." He snapped, standing up from his bed. "I know what I have to do."

"But?" The priest asked.

"But... I'm afraid to do it." Charles admitted.

"Dethklok needs you. Without you they nearly died and then what would have become of the world? You know why they need to be protected."

"But I'm not the one to do it." He sighed.

"You know that's not true. You're not just a good man for the job, Charles. You're the only man. No one else can manage Dethklok like you." He smiled.

"But... I can't. The Church-"

"You doubt your own power." The priest interrupted. "Have you forgotten who you are? Who your farther-"

"I am not that monster!" Charles shouted.

"No. You are not." He said calmly. "You possess a strength much greater than his. "

"I can't do this." He mumbled. "One cannot serve two masters."

The priest smiled and place his hand on Charles's shoulder.

"Do you think Ishnifus would have chosen you if you were incapable? He saved your life for a reason. He knew your fate. He knew your one true purpose."

"I can't do this." Charles said, sitting down on his bed. "The prophecy is wrong, I can't be who you say I am."

"Your blood does not make you who you are." The priest said. "Your father may have been a traitor, but you are not him."

"I failed Dethklok. I shouldn't even be here. If what you say is true then me being here is only putting them in danger."

"But without you, they wouldn't be here. You see? This is what you are meant for. You are the dead man, son of the half man. His power is in you, but in order to protect Dethklok you must learn to control it, before it controls you."

Charles sighed and looked down at the floor.

"But what if-"

He paused as he looked up seeing the priest had vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's just a theory I have)


	9. Chapter 9

A sudden creek of the floorboards woke Charles instantly. He shot up from his bed, pulling out a serrated dagger from under his pillow.

"I'm sorries!" Toki cried, backing away from Charles's bed.

"Jesus Christ Toki, you scared the shit out of me." He sighed, switching on his lamp. "What's the matter?"

"I just... I wanted to makes sure yous still here." He mumbled.

"I'm still here, Toki." Charles said, sliding his dagger back under his pillow.

"Ams you still leavings us?"

"Toki, it's three in the morning. Did you really wake me up to ask me that?"

"I don't wants you to leave. I'm sorries I got kidnapped. I'ms such a dissapoinkments to everyone."

"No Toki, no you're not. It's my fault you were taken. I should have kept a closer eye on you. I knew the type of person Magnus was when I first met him. I should have made you sit next to me at the funeral. I should have made sure you were safe."

"I trusteds him. I'ms such an idiot." He cried.

Charles grabbed onto Toki's wrist and sat him down on his bed.

"Listen to me, you are not an idiot." He said. "You're a survivor. Many people would have given up, or done something stupid after what happened to you. But you're still here, and that's all that matters."

"After alls I been through, I'ms used to beings hurt." Toki mumbled, laying down next to his ex-manager.

Toki's words almost made his heart break.

Charles looked down at Toki's side. The knife wound had left a horrid scar on his body. He instantly looked away, feeling his blood boil at the sight of it. He remember everything about the attack. Seeing Magnus stab Toki, hearing his agonizing scream. A part of Charles wishes Magnus was still out there so that he could rip him apart himself.

"Ams tired." Toki whispered.

"Me too." Charles mumbled.

"Do yous mind if I stays here tonight? I... I don'ts want to be alones."

"Urr... well... alright."

Toki smiled and climbed under the covers, wrapping his arms around Charles's chest.

"Please don't leaves us again." Toki mumbled.

"Just go to sleep, Toki. I'll still be here when you wake up." Charles said, switching the lamp off.

Charles closed his eyes and sighed hearing footsteps walking into his room.

"Can I help you?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Just... checking to see if you're still here."

"I'm still here, Pickles."

"Okey, good."

"Go to sleep."

"Okey." Pickles said.

Charles let out a heavy sigh feeling the covers being pulled off him. Pickles laid down behind Charles and pulled the covers back over them.

"Urr, Pickles, urrr... this isn't your bed. I understand you're very drunk but... you're already asleep aren't you?"

Pickles let out a quiet snore, pressing himself up against Charles's back.

"This can't get any worse." He mumbled.

"Um, what ams everyones doing in your bed?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh okays."

"Don't you have women to sleep with in your bed?"

"I dids. But theys all gones homes to their husbands. It ams... quiet lonely in there now."

"Let me guess, you want to comes in here with us?" Charles asked sarcastically.

"Umm, sounds a little gays but okay."

"Wait Skwisgaar, no, that doesn't mean-"

But the Swede had already climbed into bed.

"Well urrr, alright, just for tonight." Charles looked up at his door and took in a deep breath. "Can I help you, William?"

"Urr, we're out of Doritos." Murderface said.

"Well there's none in here."

"So... anyway... it looks really comfy in that bed."

"Either get in and go to sleep or get out."

It took almost less than a second for Murderface to jump into bed with the others. He wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar and rested his head on his back.

"Just go straight to sleep." Charles said, hitting his head on the pillow.

"Hey." A deep voice called out.

"For God's sake Nathan." Charles growled. "Let me guess, checking to see I'm still here?"

"Well... yeah."

"Well I am. Anything else you want?"

"Abigail kicked me out of bed and she took all the covers."

"Then push her to the side and take the covers back. Jeez Nathan, you're a grown man, I'm sure can figure it out for yourself."

"Urr yeah, no I can't do that."

"Look Nathan- aah what are you doing?"

Nathan kept quiet and squished himself up next to Murderface.

"Umm Nathan... urr this bed is a little cramped as it is... and ummm-"

"Charles, you're making it weird." Nathan said. "Now get to sleep."

"No, it got weird long before you showed up." Charles mumbled.

"Hey, Charles." Nathan said.

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." He smiled.

**

_"Many people wonder how I cope with managing Dethklok. It's not as hard as it seems. I mean sure they can be a handful at times, but it's one of the most rewarding jobs in the world. Nathan may seem tough and emotionless at times, but he's also one of the most caring people I've ever met, he just chooses not to show it._

_Pickles had it rough growing up, I remember the first time I met him, he got wasted and told me how much he hated his family, it's no wonder he feels the need to drink all the time after what his brother put him through as a child._

_Growing up without a farther must had been hard on Skwisgaar, his mother being the type of woman she is never really had much time for him. I can understand his need to pleasure other women._

_William's parents died when he was just a baby, he acts like it doesn't bother him but I can tell growing up with his grandparents did. Jeez, if I had spend my childhood with his grandmother I most likely would have gone insane._

_And Toki, little Toki, I remember the day he first joined Dethklok. I held out my hand to shake his and he fell to the floor, covering his face as if I was going to hit him. I know the signs of an abused child, it makes me sick knowing someone can do that to their own flesh and blood. Yes, I've seen the marks on his back, even though he covers them up as if he's a ashamed of them._

_They all carry their own scars. Some physically, some emotionally. But these are my boys, and if anyone tries to hurt them, they'll have to go through me. As long as I'm around, no one is going to lay a finger on them."_

[The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, that's the end there. I'll most likely do a sequel or something


End file.
